Dark Secrets
by SapphireMC
Summary: What happens when a young woman meets famous YouTuber Deadlox, but he has some Dark Secrets? ... Read on to find out! (No, I'm not very good at summaries) Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, my Endies! I finally got up this first chapter of my first fanfic, an EnderLox fanfiction called Dark Secrets. A long Authors Note is coming up, so if you don't want to read it, just skip to the story. I'm gonna start out by saying, I never said I had professional content. I know that there are some problems with this story. I am aware that this fanfic:**

**Only has two characters**

**Has characters that aren't very 'alive'**

**Is not very well written in general**

**I don't need comments relating any of these things. Don't get me wrong, constructive criticism is always welcome I just wanted to make sure you guys knew I was already aware of these things. Another thing: this entire story has already been written and final copied in a physical notebook. I am not accepting OC's for this story, nor am I accepting plot ideas. I will not be writing a sequel (I don't think…), but I may grant rights someone to write one :3. I'm working on another story at the moment, a SkyBrine, EnderLox, Team Crafted fanfiction, and I may or may not post it. One last thing: this story takes place in Minecraft, and the characters are all Minecraft skins, not actual IRL people. I don't own anybody or anything accept for Emma. Anyways, that's about it. So go, my Endies. Read!**

Emma's PoV

I woke with a gasp. Great. Nightmares again. I yawned and stretched, then shoved off my blankets and stood up. Sunlight was streaming in through the window, so at least I hadn't woken up at an un-Notch-ly hour. I scratched my head and began getting dressed, then brushed my teeth and hair. Half an hour later, I was sitting at my kitchen table, eating my breakfast of a couple of apples from my tree farm. I live in the middle of a field, all by myself, and rarely bother to make the trek to the closest city, Budder City, to trade, because it's still very far away. I sustain myself. I also have a huge livestock farm, because there's plenty of open, grassy field for animals to spawn in. As I was tending to the cocoa bean farm in my basement (every girl needs her chocolate), I heard the faint sounds of construction outside. I decided to ignore it for the time. I went upstairs and watched TV until the sounds stopped. At this point, I peeked my head outside. About 20 blocks away from my own modest house, someone had built a ginormous classic cobble and wooden planks house. It was very similar to mine, but much larger. I shook my head and sighed, pulling my head back inside. I don't like neighbors.

Two Days Later

Emma's PoV

A knock at my door woke me up. "Just a minute!" I called, then quickly got dressed. I ran to the front door. "I'm sorry! You woke…" My words died on my lips as my brain registered Deadlox, the famous YouTuber, standing on my doorstep. He ducked his head and smiled up at me. I smiled back. "Hai, there," I said, breaking the silence. "Hai, there," He said back, and smiled wider. Then I broke into giggles, a hand flying to my mouth. His crimson eyes sparkled with laughter. I finally invited him in. "I'm Emma," I introduced myself when we were both sitting on the couch. He grinned. "I have a feeling you know already, but I'm Deadlox. You can call me Ty," I wasted no time in nodding my head a bit over excitedly. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "So," I said. "I heard I have a new neighbor," I told him. He chuckled. "I guess so," He responded playfully. "Why did you decide to move here in the middle of nowhere? Don't your friends live in Budder City?" I questioned.

Deadlox's PoV

"I needed to get away," I lied smoothly. This of course was not the real reason why I moved. (**A/N: :3**) She looked startled. "B-but aren't all of your f-friends there?" She stammered the question. I grinned. She was kinda cute when she stammered. She had on a dark grey (or gray, whatever) hoodie with a hot pink creeper face on the back. She wore black denim short shorts. Her hair was white blonde with teal tips, and bangs covering her left eye, just like my own brownish bangs. She had on a black headset with hot pink circles that glowed, just like my own vivid green ones. She wore black Osiris high tops with hot pink laces, and she had baby blue eyes. "Sky thought I should take a 'break' from the Sky Army, and I couldn't stand the looks of pity, so I moved." I shrugged like it was no big deal. This once again was not the truth. It felt kind of bad to lie to her, but it was necessary. "Oh," She breathed softly, looking guilty. "It's okay," I told her, tipping her face up to look me in the eyes with a finger under her chin. "Don't be sorry," She nodded, her blue eyes wide as the sky. I stood up. "I should leave," I told her reluctantly. "See you later," she whispered with a slight smile.

**Okay, guys. That's the end of chapter one! How did you guys like it? Leave reviews and also… QUESTIONS! Questions for me, questions for Ty, questions for Emma… I'll answer them! Should I post more? Let me know! I'm Sapphire_MC, and peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, my Endies! Guess what I got! QUESTIONS!**

**PinkyPops12:**

**For Deadlox: What's the real reason why you moved?**

**Deadlox: I don't wanna talk about it…**

**Me: You'll find out MUCH later in the story!**

**For Emma: Why do you live by yourself away from Budder City?**

**Emma: I work best by myself, and I'm so shy and socially awkward that I usually get myself in trouble with the wrong people.**

**Me: Thanks for commenting! I love good reviews!**

**silverfang493:**

**Me: Thanks for the review! And thanks for keeping me occupied at 11:00 with the string of PMs!**

**Animeminecrafterotaku:**

**For Emma and Deadlox: What are your thoughts for each other?**

**Me: You first, Deady.**

**Deadlox: Deady? RLLY?!**

**Me: Yup. Just answer the question!**

**Deadlox: OK, OK! I just met Emma, but she seems to have a personality similar to mine, and she's rlly cute! *blushies***

**Me: Your turn now, Emma! **

**Emma: Do I have to?**

**Me: Yes! It's for the Endies entertainment!**

**Emma: Fine! *takes deep breath* It's DEADLOX! He's, like, famous! But aside from that, on the inside, he seems kind and honest, similar to myself. Plus he's cute! *blushies***

**Me: And there you have it! Thanks for the comment! I love good reviews!**

**supergeek4life:**

**I can tell this gonna be fluffy!**

**Me: Yush, it's gonna be fluffy!**

**(Emma and Deadlox are both secretly happy)**

**Me: And, well, the next chapter is right here!**

**P.S.: This is going to be an EnderLox story, but we get to that part later on. For now, enjoy the Deadlox X OC! I also have to say that there will be nothing more sexually intense than cuddling and a few good kisses! I'm not gonna try and write that stuff like that on my first fanfic. Anyways, onto the story!**

Emma's PoV

Oh my Notch! He is so cute! When I opened my door and saw Deadlox standing on my doorstep, I almost fainted. He had lightish brown hair that flopped down over his left eye in a huge bang. He had beautiful crimson eyes that shone with quiet laughter. He wore a white V-neck with black edges. He had on grey denim jeans and black converse with purple laces. He had one purple bracelet on each wrist and wore a headset exactly like mine, except they glowed a bright green instead of hot pink. He was so pale and scrawny, like he didn't eat much, but he had well-toned muscles. I got up and glanced around my chests. I really needed to go mining. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. _I wonder if Ty would go mining with me… _(**A/N: I think I will make Emma call him Ty from now on…**) I gathered my gear and walked the 20 blocks to his house.

Deadlox's PoV

I was gathering supplies to go mining. I really needed more iron and coal. I was digging through my chest, looking for my budder armor, when I heard a small, shy knock at my door. I pulled my head out of the chest and walked to the front door. I opened the door, and couldn't help but grin. "Hai, Emma," I told the girl standing in front of me. She had mining gear as well. "Hey, Ty. Do you wanna go mining with me?" she asked hopefully. I smiled wider, happy at the thought of being able to spend more time with Emma. _Maybe she'll start to like me more than a friend? _I frowned, in my own world now. _No, no Ty. She just met you. Why would she… like like you?_ I was jerked back to reality by Emma's worried voice. "Ty. TY. TY!" she shouted. I took a tiny step back involuntarily (**A/N: Yup. I spelled that right on the first try. Are you proud of me? :3**) "Wha…?" I asked, confused. "Ty, are you ok?" She asked. I nodded, getting my senses back. "Yeah, I'm ok. And yeah, I would love to go mining with you." I almost visibly cringed. There was that word. _Love._ Oh, well. I couldn't take it back now. "Great! It's a date!" She looked very happy. Happier than a normal person who was about to spend the next couple of days in a mob-filled cave…

No One's PoV (Third Person)

Emma and Deadlox met up outside a nearby cave entrance. This particular cave happened to run into a quadruple ravine, which would probably never be fully explored. Each had a pack full of food torches, wood, and extra tools.

Emma's PoV

"You ready, Ty?" I asked. "Maybe you should give me a kiss for good luck," He joked. I grinned, then reached up on my tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek. He looked stunned for a second, then pulled me into a gentle hug.

Deadlox's PoV (**I'm Sorry For The Short PoVs)**

I can't believe I just said that! I mentally kicked myself. She just met me, of course she wouldn't want to kiss me! She surprised me by smiling. I almost passed out (because manly men don't _faint_) when I felt the brief pressure of her lips on my cheek in a short peck. _Her lips are so soft,_ I thought to myself, as I imagined kissing her full on the lips. Before thinking, I pulled her into a gentle hug. She smelled really good, like cocoa. I rested my chin on top of her head, and she leaned into my hug. She reached her hand up and touched my headset. She had left hers at home, not wanting to lose them in the cave. "They were a gift," I murmured into her hair. She nodded, accepting.

**And that's chapter two! Hope you guys liked! Also, I thought I'd tell you some servers I play on!**

**These are all cracked 1.5.2 servers, because I don't have a full account! My MC username is Flamewhisker, and I have a faction on theinfinitecraft called EnderLox. Maybe I'll see you guys on! Give me a shout out in chat and maybe I'll say hi. I need more questions! Anyways, I'm Sapphire_MC, and peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there, my Endies! I just posted the first chapter in To The Nether (the first one was just the prologue), and I'm happy I finally got a chance to sit down and type. QUESTIONS!**

**PinkyPops12:**

**No questions today, just wanted to let you know that this is awesome.**

**Me: Thx! Awww… no questions… oh well.**

**Silverfang493:**

**I feel like squealing right now. I don't normally do that. Screw it, I'm squealing. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! All right that's my version of squealing on the internet. I love the story. It's amazing.**

**Me: thank you sooo much! I never expected people to like this little story I came up with!**

**Pinkittwice54:**

**this is awesome, but why would Emma take Ty seriously and kiss him (besides the fact that she likes him)?**

**Emma: *blushes* ummmmm… well, it's beause I like him (what other reason do I need?), but also because I might be starting to LIKE like him a lot, and I don't know if he feels the same way, so now I get to kiss him and there probably won't be that mush post-kiss awkwardness.**

**Me: Thx for the review! AND THE QUESTIONS! You get candy! Happy Halloween! (throws MnMs at your face) sorry, I couldn't help myself! XD**

**Guest:**

**OMG made me squeal you are a really good writer! This is the best one I've read yeah I LOVE IT!**

**Ty: Yeah, you ARE a really good writer, Sapphy!**

**Me: Sapphy? Really?**

**Ty: Deady? Really?**

**Me: Touché. Anywayz, thank you random guest that clicked on my story! I had a lot of fun writing this, so I'm glad people like it! But this is not the best story out there by far, if you wanna see some really good ones, check out my favorite stories! You get a great, big, pixelated hug! (hugs random person through computer) I think that was you!**

**Scdoodles:**

**I'm loving your story's of right now! (3:36 am) I saw your review on my and would like to thank you. And also your story made me squeal:3**

**Me: to be honest, it made me squeal going back over it. Ill squeal with all of my squealers! SQUEEEEEEEE!**

**TechnoFanfictions:**

**Ok first off SQUEEEEE! (yes tha is how i squeel) LOVE IT DOOD! And second off sorry i cant PM you cause even thogh its 3:51 right now my account wont let me :/ so ya I'd love for you to Co-author some stuff :)**

**Me: well, by the time I write this, we've figured out the problem, so yeah :/. Cant wait for the coauthor stuffs to happen!**

**Anywayz, enjoy!**

Emma's PoV

Ty pulled away first. I blushed a deep red, and he had this huge, sincere smile on his face, eyes focused solely on mine. We each looked away, and he broke the silence first. "So, umm… should we go in?" he pointed to the cave. I blushed deeper and nodded, too embarrassed to speak. And shy little Deadlox laughed his shy little laugh…

No One's PoV (Third Person)

And so, the girl who has just begun to like the boy, and the boy who has just begun to like the girl, walked into the cave. They would soon grow much closer. The boy has secrets, though… Dark Secrets…

(**A/N: BOOM! The title of the story makes some sense!**)

Emma's PoV

As we began to walk through the beginning of the cave, it grew darker. I took out my torches, and began to place them every 15 blocks or so. I spotted my first vein of coal, and hurried over to it. There were eight pieces in the vein, and it lead right into a huge vein of coal that yielded 27 chunks of coal. When I went back to Ty, he also had a few chunks of coal, maybe 11. We walked deeper into the dark cave, placing torches every fifteen blocks. About 2 and a half hours later, we reached lava level. We each had more than two stacks of unrefined iron ore, more than four stacks of cobblestone, and more than a stack of coal chunks. We had to be very careful, as we were now dancing around great lakes of lava. As I was glancing around, I saw the beautiful light blue shimmer of diamonds from the corner of my eye. I raced over to it. There were four ores visible in the ground. I carefully mined a ring around them to make sure they wouldn't fall in lava, then mined them. To my pleasant surprise, the vein that I had spotted yielded me 9 diamonds! When I got back, I saw Ty had none. I quickly placed one in his bag while he was mining some Lapis Lazuli (**A/N: Blue Shit XD**). We had been in the cave for hours, and my feet were dragging. My food supply was running low, and my last pickaxe was about to break. Ty was likely in similar shape. "So… umm. It's getting kinda late… maybe we should start going back up?" I asked him tentatively. He glanced up at me and nodded, looking extremely tired.

~Time Skip~

We were nearing the surface of the cave. The torches we placed at first were almost burnt out. I was replacing one, when I heard the dreaded, unmistakable hiss of a creeper right behind me. In that split second, I silently cursed myself. I had heard the footsteps behind me, but I had assumed they has belonged to Ty. Then I suddenly felt arms around my waist, and was tackled out of the way, just as the creeper blew up.

I sat up with a groan. Ty was laying on top of me, and I gently moved him aside. There was a huge crater where the green beast had blown up. Ty was unconscious, but he was breathing, if shallowly, and his heart was beating, if slowly. I dug around in my bag in a panic, looking for the very item I had just found: a Budder Apple. The enchanted kind, too. The thing was damned expensive to craft. I made it with budder I had mined myself. I quickly broke it into pieces and fed it to Ty in little bites. I sat back, looking for injuries I could treat, but finding none other than a nasty bump on his head, which I couldn't really do anything about. Suddenly, I heard moaning behind me. I glanced up to see several Zombies shuffling towards us. I shot up and grabbed my Diamond Sword out of its sheath. _Crap,_ I thought. It only had a few hits left. I charged at the Zombies and began to swing at them. There were still five left when my sword broke. Glancing in my bag, I realized I didn't have a backup. I turned and began to run deeper into the cave, as the Zombies were blocking the entrance. Then I heard the sound of damage being taken… and the pained grunts of Zombies. I glanced over my shoulder, and what I saw made me stop in my tracks. Ty was up, and kicking Zombie ass with a worn Iron Sword. He was fighting fiercely, considering he had a major concussion. When the last Zombie was nothing but a few bits of Rotten Flesh, I ran over to him. He looked deep into my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked me quietly, urgently. I nodded quickly, and we ran out of the cave holding hands, grabbing any forgotten items on the way out.

Ty's PoV

When we got out of the cave, I held Emma until I was sure she could stand on her own. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before I finally gathered the courage to push her into a birch tree and crash my lips against hers as hard as I could. At first, she was unresponsive, and I began to second guess my sudden actions. Then she loosened up, and began to move her lips with mine. She tasted of fear, faintly, but also of sunshine, and quiet happiness. I deepened the kiss, and she moaned way back in her throat. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Eventually, I drew back, regretfully, because I knew we both needed air.

**953 words, guys! I hope you liked the chapter! I know I did! Don't forget to leave questions, comments, reviews! Anywayz, I'm SapphireMC, and peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM NOT DEAD! I PROMSE! XD I have not gotten a chance to update for a while, I'm so sorry. Just please bear with me! This takes a long time! And if anyone else is watching the CaptainSparklez livestream, as I am when I type this, make sure to let me know! #CharityPlane! On wit da story!**

Emma's PoV

OH MY NOTCH! He finally kissed me! He ducked his head, looking up at me from under his bangs, and smiled his shy little smile. _Funny,_ I thought. _What he had just done was anything but shy_. "So, are we like…?" I trailed off, letting the meaning of my words hang in the small space between us. He smiled wider. "Only if you want to be," He replied.

Deadlox PoV

Part of me wanted her to say yes. I love Emma. I'm sure of it. I had never felt this way about anyone before. But another part of me knew that if we were to get involved, then she would eventually find out my secret. I don't know how I feel about that. Maybe it would be better to live with someone who knows me- all of me- and who still love me for it. She started crying, and I stepped closer to her, concern clouding my brain. "What's wrong?" I asked, alarmed. She sniffled. "I don't know you that much, and there is definitely some things you don't know about me," She let out between sobs. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on my chest and cried into my shirt. "It's okay," I murmured, rubbing soothing circles into her back. I leaned forward, eyes closed, and softly brushed my lips against hers.

Emma's PoV

"How about this?" Ty suggested when I calmed down. "You and me can go out on a … date…" He hesitated, saying the word slowly. "If that's ok with you!" He added hastily, and I smiled. "And we can get to know each other better," He finished softly. I looked up into his soft crimson eyes. "When were you thinking?" I asked, grinning through my tears. He looked shocked for a second before recovering. "Ummm… Tomorrow?" He suggested slowly. I reached up and put my hand flat palm-down on his chest. "Sounds good… what are you planning to do to me?" I asked playfully. He winked. "It's a surprise," He breathed in my ear. I laughed, pulling away and running off. "Fine then! Be that way!" I yelled over my shoulder. He laughed and started chasing me back home.

Deadlox PoV

I knew that this wasn't fair. She was obviously going to tell me something she's never told anyone before, and now here I am, not going to tell her my biggest secret, assuming she would push me away. I sounded like a jerk, even to myself. But what if she doesn't like me anymore because of it? Where would I be then? _Not anywhere I want to be,_ I decided.

**I know this is short and late and kinda lame, but I am updating To The Nether today as well, which I have already beaten myself up about for mistakenly uploading the same chapter. DON'T FORGET TO ASK QUESTIONS! Anywayz, dis be SapphireMC, and peace out, Scrub Nubs!**

**P.S. sorry I didn't answer questions in either of the updates to these stories. I have limited computer time, and I just don't have enough time. Sorry!you can PM me if anything is really pressing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVE NO EXCUSES FOR NOT TYPING PLEASE FORGIVE MEH MY GEMS.**

Emma's PoV

~Dream~

I stood in the middle of a forest biome, trees surrounding me on all sides. I had nothing in my backpack, except for a compass. Deciding it was my only feasible way of getting out of this dark forest, I started walking in the direction it pointed. After maybe 45 minutes of walking, I came to the huge plain where Tys house sat next to my own considerably smaller one. Right in the middle of the field was Ty, but it wasn't Ty. He was hovering about 5 feet off the ground with huge, steadily beating EnderDragon wings. His headphones glowed a vibrant purple, instead of their usual neon green, and his beautiful crimson eyes were also the same glowing shade of purple. He had a long EnderDragon tail, and one fang protruded out over his bottom lip. "Ty?!" I screamed. He turned to face me, purple eyes wide with shock. He quickly brought himself down to the ground, and walked towards me. I cringed and took a scared-as-hell step backwards for every step he took towards me. "Emma…" he whispered my name and reached out his hand. My eyes widened with shock: I had expected him to be… bad or something. I put my hand out to meet his, and he folded his wings back. "I'm still _me_, Emma," he whispered in that shy voice I loved so much, a look of sadness on his face. I don't know how or when it happened… but I was desperately, madly in love with shy little Ty… I closed the space between us and gently pressed my lips against his. Ty hugged me close to himself, then wrapped his large wings around us both…

~End Of Dream~

-Morning-

I woke up feeling well rested like never before. I felt alert and energized before I'd even had my first cup of coffee.

Deadlox PoV

I wanted to make Emma something special as a gift, but I couldn't figure out what. As I searched my chests, I found a tiny chest I had hidden a long time ago. I smiled happily. I knew _exactly_ what I would give Emma…

Emma's PoV

I stood outside Ty's door, prepared to spill all my secrets to the boy that stole my heart, and I couldn't help but want to see those glowing purple eyes again… For some reason I had the feeling that the Ty I saw in my dream was how he really was. I don't know. I can get all deep and random and shit sometimes. I knocked hesitantly on his door, and he opened it immediately, as if he was standing there waiting for me. "So…. Where are we going?" I asked. He grinned. "Nowhere. I cooked dinner and we're going to watch a movie." I raised my eyebrow. "What movie?" I interrogated. "Does it really matter~?" he answered my question with a question, a mischievous glint in his eye. I playfully smacked his arm, and he pretended to be hurt. "Owwwww! No plz! Dun do dis!" he whined. "You're such a baby," I said with a teasing eye roll. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I giggled, and he took my hand gently to lead me to the dining room table. He had already set the table, and it was just waiting for someone to sit down and eat on it.

Ty's PoV

I led Emma into my dining room, and pulled out a chair for her. "Why, thank you, Sir Deadlox," she thanked me playfully. I grinned at her. "You're very welcome, milady EmmaCraft," She blushed at the sound of her full name, and I grinned even wider. I sat down in my seat and gestured to the food on the table. "dig in," I invited her. She took a bite of her steak, and grinned. I could tell she loved it even before she told me with words. "So," I began. "The purpose of this … date … was to get to know each other better…." She blushed and said, "What do you want to know?" I thought for a moment. "Tell me something you've never told anyone before" I asked her.

Emma's PoV

I kind of spaced out for a second while I thought of what to say. I thought of my parents, and tears immediately sprung to my eyes. Ty reached across the table to hold my hand, apologizing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I cut him off, shaking my head. "no, no. its ok," I smiled a little. "please tell me," he pleaded quietly. I sighed, "When I was little, I lived in a village with my parents. They were adventurers, and had made the village safe from Zombies. The villagers were very grateful, and invited my parents to settle down in their village. When I was about six years old, the ender dragon attacked our village, looking for my parents, because they had tried to kill it before. I was the only survivor in the whole village. I ran away during the chaos, and eventually found this meadow. I've lived here by myself for twelve years before you came along." I finished my story, and Ty pulled me into a hug. I cried into his shirt, old memories coming back to the surface of my mind. He patted my back and told me it was ok, that that was past and I was safe now. For some reason, I thought of the other Ty, and I couldn't stop myself. "Hey Ty?" I asked hesitantly. He smiled, probably relieved that I was calming down. I looked into his crimson eyes. "You know what would make you look even more perfect than you already are?" I asked sweetly. He shook his head. "No. What?" I smiled, and bit my lip. "If you had purple eyes~" He froze, then pushed me away. "How the Nether did you know?" I heard him mutter to himself. He looked up at me. "Get out. NOW!" He roared at me. I jumped about three feet in the air, and scurried out of the house as fast as I could.

**Well I think the next chapter will be the last for this story. I hate to say, but I don't think a sequel will be a thing anymore, because Tech and myself have no ideas for it. If you guys have any ideas, then PM me, and Ill tell you what we had planned already. Any suggestions in the comments will not be taken (unless you are reading this on wattpad. On DA and fanfiction, just PM me.). Anywayz, I'm SapphireMC, and peace out!**


End file.
